


"Weren't Ya Listenin' Lundy?"

by JoeyPare



Series: Round Robin - By the Alphabet [2]
Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 3rd Alphabet Story. It was started by an unknown person and finished by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Weren't Ya Listenin' Lundy?"

ALPHABET STORY #3

 

A: "All right, LaFiamma! I was wrong! But I ain't gonna apologize."

B: "By the way, Lundy, don't you have to relieve Carol? She's babysitting your snitch."

C: "Carol won't mind watchin' him a few more minutes. This name an' address he gave me ain't exactly pannin' out."

D: "Don't tell me you're surprised he gave you false information," Joe snorted, "where's the address?"

E: "Ella Durham, 3506 North Main Street, comes out to," Levon raised his eyebrows, "Hollywood Cemetery."

F: "Funny guy," Joe smirked, "maybe she works there, otherwise I think we might have a little trouble asking her questions."

G: "Good detective work means cross checking, Lundy," Joe answered seriously. "Did ‘ya check the Internet for her whereabouts?"

H: "Hell, LaFiamma, I ain't a computer expert. That's Carol's job."

I: "I think you and Legs need to switch and you watch your snitch while she checks the whereabouts of Ella Durham." Joe replied. 

J: "Joe! Levon!" Lt. Beaumont called while she was walking over to them.

K: "Keep me posted about the murder case. I have a meeting with the chief tomorrow." 

L: "Let’s go and have another chat with this snitch of yours, Lundy!" Joe said to his partner.

M: "Man...Lundy!” The snitch hollered. “I said STELLA Durham. She works at the cemetery. They got a body to hide. She puts it in storage and Grossman dumps it later."

N: "No, I'm not going to tell you again, Levon. You need to pay more attention to what's being said around. You need to be aware."

O: "Open grave sites,” Joey shuttered. “How many do you see? Levon are you listening?"

P: “Pushy, ain’t ya?” Levon growled turning to see no one behind him.

Q: “Quit pushing,” Joey barked loudly looking up.

R: Raw nerves whipped Joe’s head around.

S: Standing opposite him was his partner looking down into an empty grave.

T: “Ten to one, that is the stiff we’re looking for,” Joey said quietly.

U: “Unusual mark on his forehead.”

V: “Venom. Seen it once before. Goes right to the brain.” Levon muttered.

W: “We gonna call it in,” Joey asked stepping back.

X: “X-rays need to verify that.”

Y: “You want to call the Lieutenant and tell her we found the stiff.”

Z: “Zillion things to do, and she gives us the afternoon off?” Levon groaned.

THE END


End file.
